There is conventionally known an intermediate transfer type image forming apparatus as an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus. The intermediate transfer type image forming apparatus includes a process cartridge provided with a photosensitive drum, and a transfer belt in contact with the photosensitive drum. A toner image formed on the photosensitive drum is transferred onto the transfer belt, and then the toner image is transferred onto a sheet from the transfer belt.
One such image forming apparatus includes a process cartridge provided with a photosensitive drum and a developing unit, an intermediate transfer belt positioned above the process cartridge, a secondary transfer roller in contact with the intermediate transfer belt, and a fixing unit positioned upward of the secondary transfer roller.
In this image forming apparatus, the intermediate transfer belt is pivotally movable together with a top cover of a main casing of the image forming apparatus.